cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony
Tony — Full name is Antonio Gallina. Introduction Tony, aka Antonio Gallina, is a vampire mobster who dates back to the Renaissance era and is head of his own vampire court. About Antonio Gallina had been born into a family of chicken farmers outside Florence about the time Michelangelo was carving his fawn for old man Medici.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 Species * Vampire Powers & Abilities * Master Vampire — third level''Touch the Dark, ch. 2 * The usual vampire powers and abilities plus master level power. * Head of Tony's Court Changed: year and by whom * Changed in 1513 * Changed by: Mircea Origins * Renaissance Italy. Florence Title * Baron — bought it from English king Charles I who sold noble titles to fund his art obsession; Tony bought it with his Renaissance art collection (he lived through it) * Coat of arms: comical yellow hen in the middle of Tony's shield (last name means chicken in Italian) ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 Occupation * Mafiosa Vampire Mobster * Head of his own court Property * Tony has three houses and more than a dozen businesses—that are known of. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Businesses * Dante's Casino * Pan's Flute * Decadent Dreams Habitat / Residence * Philadelphia—main base of operations. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * Tony lived in a historic Pre-Revolution farmhouse in the Pennsylvania countryside not far from Philadelphia.Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 3 * Las Vegas—one of Tony's strongholds Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Character / Personality * Tony isn't always predictable * He's smart, and he usually makes decisions for financially sound reasons—, but there are times when his temper gets away from him. Touch the Dark, ch. 5 * Lack of balls wasn't one of his failings.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Preferred his victims' fright to their pain.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Tony will reiterate his point until they give in.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * psychotic about revenge''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * Known for sloppy manners like dragging his tie in his soup.Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 3 Physical Description * About 300 pounds, five-foot-five frame * "approximately the shape of a soccer ball with legs"Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Has a fat face * Has not changed since 1513. * Wore a 'goodfella suit'—pinstriped, looked like something he'd stolen off a bouncer at a speakeasy Family * '''Maker/Master': Mircea BasarabTouch the Dark, ch. 3 * Second-in-Command: Alphonse * Ward: Cassandra Palmer * Parents: chicken farmers outside Florence Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 Court Members * Alphonse * Cassandra Palmer * Rafe * Eugenie * Elizabeth O'Donnell * Roger Palmer * Ragmar * Alphonse * Sal * Casanova: former second-in-command Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 Employees * Jimmy the Rat * Roger Palmer * Renegade mages occasionally did jobs for Tony—most of them had serious addictions with Tony's blessing since it kept them eager for work.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Allies * Rasputin * Black Circle * Dark Mages * Light Fey Enemies * North American Vampire Senate * M.A.G.I.C. * Silver Circle * Cassandra Palmer * Mircea Basarab * Consul Other Criminal Activities * Tony had found a way into Faerie—he's slaving witches to the Fey.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Other Details * Tony feared both the Silver Circle and the Black Circle.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Tony had one hard-and-fast rule—nobody missed dinner, even though most vampires don't eat. * Kept his office magically booby-trapped * Tony always kept two wardsmiths on staff to maintain the fortress of magical protections—Wards—around his home and businesses.Touch the Dark, ch. 2 * Usual chair: a throne with lots of carving and gilt that had come from a bishop's palace.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Everyone in his vampire family bows and scrapes to Tony.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Boasted about his connection to the famous Dracula line at every opportunity, and had portraits of all three brothers on the wall of his throne room. He had been made not by Vlad III Tepes, the Dracula of legend, but by the great man's elder brother, Mircea.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * The Basement had been a euphemism for Tony's underground torture chambers.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 * Tony kept a few nonvamps around to manage business when his regular muscle slept.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Always had multiple exits in his businesses, half of them hidden.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Cassie's Issues with Tony * He killed Cassie's parents so he could monopolize her talent. * Used her visions to profit from them while deceiving her that it was to avert disaster. * His decision to let fire ravage a city block because he wanted to buy some real estate in the area cheap—she told him about it a week in advance, never called a warning... children and families were burned. This event caused Cassie to turn him in to the Feds. * Used her talent to help him plan assassinations, mastermind political coups and successfully run drugs and illegal weapons past the authorities.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Tony had bitten Cassie twice to ensure loyalty, once when as a child and then again after her return to him as a teenager. Yet, if he'd been trying to summon her—it had failed.Touch the Dark, ch. 10 * Cassie thinks he has the Magical Paperweight Snare in Faerie. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Biography Historical Details ✥ Armies went marching through Rome on a regular basis—he'd almost burnt to death when some Spanish soldiers in Charles V's army sacked his villa in the 1530s, and ever since he'd been paranoid.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Renaissance Italy in Tony's time ✥ Renaissance Italy, where Tony had been born, experienced regular outbreaks of plague. Seeing their friends and family die and hearing of whole villages being wiped out made people somewhat morbid. Ossuaries, chapels built entirely out of the bones of the deceased, were the era at its most extreme.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Tony's Court * Tony's Farmhouse * Mircea Basarab * Cassandra Palmer * Rafe * Eugenie * Elizabeth O'Donnell * Roger Palmer * Ragmar * Alphonse * Sal * Rasputin * Faerie * Magical Paperweight Snare * Consul * North American Vampire Senate * Dante's Casino * Pan's Flute * Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Touch the Dark Tony sent vampire goons out to kill her or bring her to him. She was saved from a group by Tomas, but he turned her over to the Vampire Senate. Tony made an appearance at the Senate Chamber rmeeting via Magical Mirror and with Alphonse at his side. He demanded that the Senate return Cassie to him. The Consul refused, stating that she had other purposes for Cassie.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Tony has been selling magic users—Witches—to the Light Fey and want protection from M.A.G.I.C. and the Dark Fey—so he has allied with Rasputin and the Black Circle.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie tries to get Casanova to tell her where Tony is. She thinks Myra is with him and Myra is a threat to her since she can Time Travel. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 It's likely that Tony and Myra are with Rasputin since they all three disappeared at the same time. Thousands of vamps and mages were searching for them with no result. Claimed by Shadow, ch. Miranda tells Cassie that Tony is in Faerie. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Master Vampires Category:Main Characters 3. Embrace the Night DB 1.1. "Buying Trouble" Tony gets a brief mention for having some of his vampires loaned out, reluctantly on their part, as security for the auction at Gerald & Company."Buying Trouble", ch. 1 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars Cassie and Jonas Marsden go back in time to rob Tony of the Magical Paperweight Snare that has Cassie's father—Roger Palmer—snared in the magical spirit trap—along with Artemis. Tempt the Stars, ch. 1 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Quotes : "I took her in, brought her up, treated her as one of our own, and she deceived me! I have every right to demand her heart!" — Tony, in the Senate Chamber via magic mirror Touch the Dark, ch. 3 : "You had my parents killed so you could monopolize my talent. You told me my visions were helping you avoid the disasters I saw and were being passed on to warn others, while all the time you were profiting off them. You're mad that I cost you some money? If I ever get close enough, I'll cut off your head." ~ Cassie, in the Senate Chamber Touch the Dark, ch. 3 See Also * Tony's Court * Tony's Farmhouse * Full Reading Order List Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited or I would name the artist. Book References External Links Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Master Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Dante's Casino